


A secret so the spies could never find us out

by Sol (Hartley_Jr)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hickeys, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, hehe, there's actual plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/pseuds/Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>¨He should feel remorse, enough to stop all this. He did, of course he did, but it was so addicting.¨</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b> Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6364555">Just lay in the atmosphere...</a></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret so the spies could never find us out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/gifts).



> Guess who's avoiding responsabilities and writing instead? Yeah, me! *raises hand*  
> Big thanks to Nadine, for beta-ing this and not cutting my head off when I asked her to read it.  
> Also, big shout out to [Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics). Without her, this fic wouldn't exist. After we discovered we were into the same sin, we told headcanons to each other and she encouraged me to write this. Thanks!  
> I'm sorry for any mistake.  
> Hope you like it, enjoy!

After the first time it happened, Barry freaked out. When he woke up and saw Eddie beside him, he put his clothes on and started to run. He didn’t stop, not even when a worried Caitlin called him because his vital signs were indicating he was overexerting himself. He didn’t care, Barry just kept running, but his mind…Oh, his mind was racing. It was working even faster than his legs. All the possible scenarios were flashing before his eyes: Iris finding out in the worst ways, discovering them in bed, seeing what they were doing in _her own_ room. He felt guilty, he tried to outrun the feeling, but he just couldn’t. How would he look at her in the eye? Was he going to be able to do it? Or would he feel the need to tell her everything that happened last night? Or should he tell her about those stolen glances and touches from the previous weeks too? Was she going to hate him? Yes, most definitely. Was she going to tell Joe? _God_ , Joe. He just fucked his daughter’s boyfriend, who happened to be his partner. How would he even talk to him again? A beeping sound distracted him from his thoughts (all these questions), it looked like Central City’s problems didn’t give a crap about his own.

\---

The following days Barry avoided going to the Station. He kept making excuses to Joe, but it got the point when even Singh would ask for him. He rushed to the lab, trying to evade Eddie. Instead, he found him sitting on his chair, waiting for him.

¨I was wondering when you would show up.¨ He was _smirking_. How dare he? How dare those perfect lips form a smirk? Those lips he knew how they tasted and felt on his body... _’Focus, Allen!’_  
¨What are you doing here?¨ he tried making himself look busy, but there were no papers on his table. Eddie got up and sat in front of him, grabbing his chin, causing Barry to look up into those gorgeous blue eyes. That was the moment where he knew that he had lost the ragging battle inside of him.

¨Can’t I pass by to say ‘hi’?¨ He asked innocently, nearly pouting, and Barry couldn’t take it. He grabbed Eddie’s face and kissed him. His lips crashing with the other’s. He didn’t mean to make it needy or anything, but he felt an uncharacteristic urge surging from within him. Eddie hooked his heels in his lower back, drawing Barry nearer and deepening the kiss. His hands tangled in his hair, while Barry’s hands went from his face to his nape. ¨ALLEN!¨ A yell came from the corridor and by the time Singh stepped into the room, Barry was at the other end of it. The man looked at both of them suspiciously. They were both disheveled and Eddie’s lips were red (Barry made a mental note to thank his fast metabolism with some extra burgers later). But the captain didn’t comment on it; instead, he asked him to analyze some samples.

\---

It became a game between them. Eddie would leave a trail of hickeys, hoping some of them would last long enough for people to see. They disappeared almost instantly, of course. But that didn’t stop him. It drove both of them mad. He would push Barry to the nearest closet at Star Labs and start kissing his neck furiously, drawing moans from the other. Barry bit his lip, trying not to let any sound out, but between the kisses in his neck and the friction caused by Eddie’s leg, it was just too much for him. After that, Eddie would look at his neck smirking and walk away, leaving a breathless Barry behind.

Some days, Barry would believe Eddie’s sole purpose in life was driving him insane. He would spend hours working Barry up on the bed. He would trail kissing along his whole body, like he was discovering his freckles for the first time. He would tease him with his fingers, not enough to make him come, but enough to make him beg for something more. Even then he would still take his time. Eddie would fuck him ever so slow, leaving him whimpering and asking him to go faster. The rhythm would only pick up when Eddie’s movements become erratic, when he couldn’t control himself anymore. After that, they would lie in the bed, naked. Barry would lazily kiss him, trying to erase the cocky smile off his face. But Eddie knew how the whole situation drove Barry crazy, and he wasn’t going to stop doing it. He _loved_ seeing him so needy, and it was all because of him.

Of course Barry’s luck was against him. That was a scientific fact. He had known it since he was thirteen years old. He had tried asking Lee out, but he got so nervous he spilled orange juice all over his crotch, resulting in a year worth of laughter and nicknames that still haunted him. Some freakish meta human had appeared a few days ago. He showed an incredible strength and resistance, making nearly impossible to tire him and beat him. But what made him really dangerous was the fact that with one touch he could drain someone else’s powers. Barry wasn’t the exception, that’s how he found himself out of duty and bored to hell and back. Caitlin assured him that he would eventually get them back; after all, it wasn’t the first time this kind of thing happened. It usually took between thirty-six and forty-eight hours according to her, so he just sat at Star Labs, trying to help Joe locate him.

¨Why so pouty, Allen?¨ Eddie’s voice came from behind.

¨He lost his speed.¨ Cisco said while munching a mouthful of M&Ms. At Eddie’s surprised gaze he added ¨He’ll get them back in a couple of days, don’t worry.¨ And rounded the corner of the working table, missing the smirk he shot in Barry’s direction. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity.

That same night, Barry found Iris at the apartment. Apparently, her boss gave her the night off because The Flash wasn’t seen in the city during the day. Barry was surprised, and if he was honest with himself, a bit disappointed. It was _her_ place, not his. _Her_ boyfriend, not his. He tried to push those thoughts away. The guilt resurfacing for the first time after so many weeks, alongside something else… Jealousy? It felt like it, but it wasn’t his place to feel it. He should feel remorse, enough to stop all this. He did, of course he did, but it was so addicting. _Eddie_ was so addicting. He couldn’t get enough of him. Always coming back to this little game of theirs, this lie.

¨Is that a hickey?¨ Iris’ voice snapped him back to the present, Eddie handing him a beer.

¨What?! No!¨ He tried covering nonchalantly the right side of his neck, but he failed miserably.

¨I think it is.¨ supplied Eddie from behind Iris, barely holding his laughter.

¨Oh my god, Barry! You kept it a secret. Tell me, who’s the lucky lady?¨ she asked while inspecting the other side of his neck. There weren’t a lot, just a few around his collarbone, enough for Iris to start laughing. Eddie joined her.

¨Oh, for god’s sake, Barr! It isn’t a sin.¨ she told him when she saw his cheeks redden. It was all it took for Eddie to sober up and stop laughing. He disappeared to the kitchen.

\---

If there was something that people loved more than heroes was gossiping, and the police weren’t the exception.

¨Morning, partner.¨ Eddie greeted a laughing Joe. ¨What is it? What happened?¨ he asked, feeling his mood lift slightly. He sat carefully, the ache from last night’s activities still present.

¨N-nothing, it’s just something Gomez told me.¨ he answered, wiping a stray tear. Eddie looked at said person, who was eyeing him suspiciously. _¨Weird…¨_ he thought and made a mental note to get information.

The opportunity presented itself when he was walking one of the station’s corridors. He had just finished boxing, using his free time to clear his head a bit. He tried sorting out his mixed feelings. He loved Iris, he really did, even though he questioned the nature of their relationship. She had been spending a lot of time at the paper those last few months. It wasn’t like they did romantic things anymore, besides some dates, dinners, etc. He truly appreciated her. She had been a very important part of his life, and he was grateful for that…But the guilt was big. He sometimes couldn’t even look at her in the eye. She sensed something was off, but didn’t push the subject. She didn’t deserve any of this, and if he were as good as everyone thought he was, he would have called off his relationship with Barry. But he couldn’t. He needed this, he _wanted_ this. Barry… Well, he was everything he aspired to be, and more. He couldn’t give up on him. Was he being selfish? Yes, of course. But then again, he wasn’t the most benign person. He didn’t have people who looked up at him. He didn’t need to be spotless. He could be as reckless as he wanted to be. And the rush… Oh, the danger of sneaking out of his job to make out with Barry, knowing that anyone could walk up on them. If he was honest with himself, he _loved_ every second of it, no matter how guilty he felt afterwards. He heard hushed voices and stopped, trying to listen to what they were saying.

¨I tell you, they’re banging. You don’t spend that much time with someone you’re not fucking.¨

¨Are you crazy? He’s with Joe’s daughter. Besides, have you seen Allen? He couldn’t even harm a fly.¨

He started to walk again, every footstep louder than it should. Gomez and Wang shut up, looking like they just got caught under the lights. Eddie didn’t even bother greeting them. He was sure Gomez had talked to Joe that morning too, tying to warn him. The cop was starting to be a pain in the ass, and from where he came from, those kind of problems needed to be taken care of.

¨ _Mmph_ …The kitchen clock just went off.¨ Barry said, breaking the kiss.

¨Shit.¨ he got up and trotted to the kitchen ¨If it’s burnt, it’s your fault, Allen!¨ Eddie yelled from there, checking on the meat inside the oven.

¨Have you heard Gomez quitted?¨ Barry told him while setting down the table.

¨Oh, really? Well, that’s _too bad_ …¨

¨What was that?¨ he looked at him suspiciously.

¨Mm?¨

¨What did you do?¨

¨You should ask what _he_ did. He started gossiping about us. That’s not very cop-like, in my opinion. As it isn’t accepting bribes from local bars to let them sell alcohol without permission.¨

¨Oh god…Did you..?¨ At Eddie’s lack of response, Barry grabbed him from the hip and, pressing himself against the other’s back, whispered in his ear ¨That’s dangerous, _Detective_ Thawne. You shouldn’t have done that…But lucky for you, I also find it pretty hot.¨ Barry grabbed Eddie’s hand and led him to the bedroom, meat on the table, forgotten.

\---

Iris and Joe were laughing, drink in hand. They were in the West’s household. Joe was cooking some Italian meal Eddie forgot the name for. He had a glass of wine in one hand, and Iris’ waist in the other. Barry was also there, observing them. He laughed too, but it wasn’t heartfelt. His gaze kept drifting back at Eddie’s arm and he couldn’t help wishing it were around _his_ waist instead. Eddie must have realized what he thought after the third time he caught him staring, because now every time they locked eyes, he just smirked defiant.

¨Shit, we’re out of wine. Barr, can you get some?¨ Joe said, gesturing with the bottle he had in his hand.

¨Yeah, be right back…¨ Eddie wanted a challenge? He got it. Barry made sure of looking at him before going for another bottle to the basement.

Several minutes ticked by and he didn’t come back. Iris wondered what he was doing, even joked about how he must have fell from the stairs and was laying unconscious on the floor. Eddie offered to look after him. He was a detective, after all, a force of the law and goodness. He should aid those in need, right? He found Barry in the shadows, waiting for him.

¨I was wondering when you’d appear.¨ his overconfident voice reached his ears, growing louder with each step taken in his direction. He didn’t waste any time, he started to kiss Barry as fiercely as he could. The other lifted his head to grant him access to his neck, while tangling his hands on his hair. He began to bite him, hard. Barry moaned lowly, his breath catching in his throat. Eddie _knew_ Barry liked this, the risk of having Joe and Iris above them. The possibility of one of them entering the basement and seeing him devouring Barry’s neck while the other kept rubbing their hips together. Barry lived for the thrill, like he did. That was one of the reasons they got along so well. Barry yanked his hair, urging him to meet his lips; their tongues meeting and pushing against each other. When they pulled apart, Eddie continued marking Barry’s neck, while the other hooked his legs around his waist and kept moving.

¨Guys? Are you dead? Is there any blood? I don’t want to see it…¨ Iris’ voice came from over the stairs. Barry disentangled himself in the blink of an eye and went to meet her.

¨Hey, we just can’t find the right bottle…Which one was he drinking?¨

¨Sauvignon Blanc from 2005…Is that a bite?¨ She stalked over him while he denied it and moved his head to the side. Eddie appeared behind her, hair intact, bottle in hand and smug smile on his face. But the bruise had already faded ¨No, sorry, it was the light.¨

Barry glanced at Eddie, who looked like he just won the lottery. He finally managed to mark him long enough without Barry losing his powers in order to do it. He _needed_ to slam him against the nearest wall and fuck him right there, but it had to wait. Maybe he’d do it the next day, at Star Labs. He had always wanted to do it in the Pipeline. And, if Barry’s look was anything to go by, the other man would have his revenge for this little situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Casual affair' by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE?! Eddie and Hartley are coming back. I don't think my heart will be able to take it *dies*


End file.
